The Apprentice of the Dungeon Bat and the Tabby Cat
by Alice Lynch
Summary: Severus Snape is strong armed into taking on Hermione as an apprentice as she will not apprentice with Minerva unless she can with Severus as well. Somewhere along the way she finds a friend in a certain Malfoy. Should contain lots of fluff and arguments. Also the occasional feline and lupine antics. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I am SO SORRY everyone, something happened when I uploaded this and I have no clue what. Thank you for the kind people who alerted me of this so I could fix it. Hope it works this time.

* * *

Severus walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, waiting for Magorian to come out and meet him. He should have been here over half an hour ago, and Severus did not like to think of what was going on to make the formidable centaur late. He jerked around quickly at the rustling in the bushes and his eyebrow rose in thinly veiled shock as Magorian stepped out with Bane who was carrying an unconscious Hermione Granger.

"Magorian, Bane, is she alright?" He bowed to the centaurs quickly before rushing over to get a good look at her. "Do you know what happened?" He stroked her hair out of her face and Magorian laid a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"We do not know if she will last the night, Herd Brother. I'm afraid there isn't much more we can do for her, but if there is something you can do, then help her. I know the Herd Sister and you got into a fight, but please do not let her perish over it." Magorian nodded to Bane who handed Hermione over to Severus and Severus took her gently.

"I will do everything in my power, Herd Brothers." He bowed his head and summoned his magic to him as he flew across the grounds of Hogwarts and into Minerva's window. "Minnie! Wake up, Hermione is hurt, I need you to summon Poppy!" He laid her limp form on the couch and knelt down. "I _will_ save you, Hermione, this I _swear_." And with that he got to work.

 _Eleven months prior…._

"No, Minnie! I refuse! I do not want that know-it-all swot of a girl as my apprentice and that is _final_! Do you understand? Or are all of you Gryffindors incapable of understanding plain English?" Severus seethed and Minerva shook her head.

"Severus, you two are a perfect fit, and she will apprentice under no one other than you. Or me, which means that we shall share her, you only have to teach her for half of the time, and we both know we need her help repairing the castle. If you do not accept her she will not stay to apprentice under me either." Minerva glared at him and Severus sighed, plopping down into a chair with much more grace than that single act should have been capable of.

"She has been a thorn in my side for the past eight years and now you want me to have her as an apprentice for four years or more, then I will take out any irritations I have on you, because it will have been your fault." Severus lifted an eyebrow at her and Minerva nodded and sat next to him.

"On one condition, that you do not take it out on her, unless she has done something truly worthy of your ire. Treat her with respect, or at least civilly until she earns it." She held out her wand hand and Severus sighed. He hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"If accidentally snap at her then I shall explain myself and why I did. Note that I am only doing this because if I say no you shall never let me live it down and I do not need to hear this for the rest of your days as Headmistress and all your days in your portrait long after." He sneered and clasped her hand.

"Perfectly acceptable, laddie." She grinned and Severus chuckled at her. "Something amusing Severus?" She lifted her eyebrow in a mockery of his and Severus smirked at her.

"You have a few feathers in your whiskers Minerva." He dropped her hand and Minerva laughed merrily, causing Severus to scowl at her. "Now I have to go draft apprentice papers, no thanks to you, meddlesome tabby." He stood and swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him ominously. Minerva shook her head and transformed into her tabby cat form, padding down the hall and made her way to court yard to her new apprentice.

"Headmistress." Hermione bowed her head in respect and Minerva padded out onto the grounds her tail waving like flag behind her. Hermione followed the tabby and looked around curiously as they made their way inside the Forbidden Forest. Hermione snapped her head around as she heard hoof beats rapidly approaching.

"Herd Elder, pleasure to see you." Magorian bowed in respect and Minerva nodded her head, transforming back into her human form. "Good to see you Wild Cat." He grinned at her and she chuckled.

"Good to see you too, Magorian." She ushered Hermione forward and Magorian looked her up and down circling her. "This is my apprentice, Hermione Granger." She smiled as Magorian sniffed her hair causing it to ruffle.

"Abha, Herd Sister Abha." He bowed and Hermione fell into a formal low curtsy, her robes pooling out from her. Magorian nodded approvingly and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Place your hand on my withers, so you may meet the Herd." Hermione did as she was told and Minerva jumped on Magorian's back in her tabby form, more than happy to be carted around instead of having to walk. Hermione openly laughed at Minerva's antics and Magorian chuckled deeply along with her. Hermione followed Magorian and happily met the other members of the heard, who received her well. The children thought her hair was so fascinating and brushed it until it was smooth. They then proceeded to braid things into it, such as feathers and flowers, for health and protection. Hermione smiled and said she would visit again soon as it was growing dark out. Minerva padded along side her as they made their way back to the castle and Hermione stopped and turned to her Master seriously.

"Will you teach me to be an animagus?" She looked down at the tabby and suddenly Minerva stood before her with a sly grin.

"On one condition, my apprentice." She whispered and Hermione quickly nodded, whatever it was she was sure it would be worth being able to learn such a skill. "You allow me to watch Severus' reaction as you creep up on him when you have mastered the form." Hermione smirked and nodded.

"Deal." She held out her hand and Minerva shook it, at least it would be good payback for what she was about to endure as his apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2: Ginger Menaces

I am so sorry everyone, I have no clue why it is not uploading properly, I have never had this problem with before. I'm going to be really checking to make sure everything is right and I will hopefully not have this problem again.

* * *

Hermione left Minerva after traveling up the staircases together. She made it to her quarters in Gryffindor tower and sighed as she closed the door behind her. As much as she loved having access to the Gryffindor common room, she wished she did not have to access her rooms by going through it. Hopefully now that she was an apprentice she could gets rooms in one of her master's suites and had doors that led to both of their sitting rooms. Of course she would have to clear it with the headmistress first but hopefully that was an option. Hermione sighed as she settled in for bed and tried not to panic about what would happen come the next day.

Severus slammed open the door to his chambers and strode in with a sneer on his face. Ember cawed at him as he made his way to his seat but he ignored her. That damnable bird could go bother someone else. As if hearing her masters thoughts she flew out of the window and Severus sighed. Just what he needed to deal with _another_ irritating female. He was glad she had decided to go somewhere else, he did not want to he around her mothering nature tonight. He just hoped she stayed away from the owlrey. He did not want to have to patch her up, or her to get badly injured. That had happened on enough occasions, so hopefully the bird would know better by now.

Hermione started at the tapping on her window and opened it, expecting an owl, but was shocked when the most beautiful raven she had ever seen flew into her room and perched itself on the back of her reading lounge. "Hello there, beautiful. May I touch you?" She held her hand out gingerly and the raven flew onto her outstretched arm, gently wrapping her feet around Hermione's dainty wrist. "Oh, you are very pretty." Hermione smiled and stoked the birds feathers gently. "But why are you here, you must be someone's familiar." The bird bobbed its head and she sighed. "Well I don't want to steal someone's bird, even though you are a beauty. Maybe you could just spend the night." The bird bobbed its head and fluttered its wings enthusiastically, a slight flame color rolling through her feathers. "Oh!" Hermione cried out in shock, hoping the bird wasn't going to burn her but the bird merely nuzzled her cheek and she giggled happily. " I don't suppose you would be willing to share you name with me, would you?" Hermione cocked her head to the side and waited, after a few minutes she got a feeling and she chased it in her mind.

"Ember, a nice name for a pretty girl. Well Ember, would you like to sleep in here with me tonight?" The raven, now know as Ember bobbed her head once more and Hermione climbed into bed, allowing her to snuggle up with her.

The next morning the raven waited around as Hermione dressed and landed on her shoulder to go with her. Hermione shook her head and left her rooms, getting odd stares from the people in the common room.

"Oi! 'Mione!" Ron yelled out from one of the couches Lavender Brown glared at her from a chair next to the couch. Hermione sighed and walked over to Ronald.

"Yes, Ronald?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him and Ron smiled at her. Hermione knew what was coming, he wanted her help or wanted her to skip breakfast and give him a blow job, she waited to see just what she wanted.

"I was wondering if you would like to come up to my room before breakfast, I need a little help with Snape's essay." He gave her a sly grin and Hermione let out a sigh.

"I can't Ronald, I have to meet _Professor_ Snape and the Headmistress for a meeting about my Apprenticeship." She pet the raven on her shoulder and smiled as Ember worried one of the feathers in her hair.

"What _is_ all of that _trash_ in your hair?" Lavender sneered at her and Hermione smirked, this should get a rise out of the snobbish girl.

"The centaur foals that belong to the heard in the Forbidden Forest braided them into my hair for protection and good health. Not that I would expect you to understand something so _special_ and _intelligent_." She flicked her hair over the other side of her shoulder and turned on her heel, making her way to the portrait hole. Ronald quickly ran after her and Hermione groaned internally. She did not want to deal with _him_ , especially before she had to deal with Professor Snape.

"You're gonna be _Snape's_ Apprentice?" He asked, looking disgusted, good now maybe he would actually leave her alone. "No, I forbid it, I can't and _won't_ let you work with that greasy dungeon bat!" Ron seethed and Hermione gaped at him.

" _You_ ," and she poked Ronald in the chest for good measure. "Do not tell me who I can and cannot do _anything_ with. I _will_ be apprenticed to _both_ Headmistress McGonagall and _Professor_ Snape. And if you have a problem with it, _you_ can take it up with the _both of them_." With that she turned to Lavender who gasped at her. Hermiones hair was crackling with magic and her eyes were burning, flames seemed to lick through them, and the raven on her shoulder had flames spreading through her feathers. "Maybe you should learn to control your _dog_ , better." She snapped her eyes back to Ronald and sneered, her face expressionless except for the sneer on her lips. "Perhaps, Ronald, you should speak to your _trollop_ if you wish to tell someone what to do." With that she left the common room and made her way to the Headmistresses office. Ember left and flew off to find her owner, and Hermione was glad, hopefully the bird would come back for more love though. Once she was past the statue she leaned back against the wall and let out a breath. She may have just made her situation worse, but at least now Ronald may keep his distance. She felt the wall start to rumble and gasped as she fell backwards.

Severus cleared his mind before saying the password, he almost gasped as Miss Granger fell through after the entrance was revealed. He caught her quickly before she could injure herself or the both of them. Granger looked up at him in shock before quickly masking her emotions. Severus set her down on her feet and looked her over, she had obviously learned such a skill during the war and it was still with her. He nodded to her in understanding and Hermione have him a wry smile of thanks. She followed him up the steps and entered the office as he held the door for her. Severus waited for the two women to be seated before taking his own seat in a feat of chivalry that she did not know he was capable of. And so the meeting began.


	3. Chapter 3: Slytherin Contracts

Hello my lovelies!, So I have already outlined this fic, and I am pretty sure I know how I want it to end. hopefully after I type out what I already wrote on paper and do some editing I will work on Hermione Riddle, then I will go back to Alive at Last. Hermione Riddle is more of a priority to me because I know how I want it to go and I feel like I have lost Alive at Last to my own mind and I do not know what to do with it. Sorry for the rambling and enjoy the new chapter!

~Cello

* * *

"Minerva, I do not understand, why does she need to Apprentice in potions if she is just going to teach Transfiguration anyway?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione slumped down in her chair further, wishing Ember was with her so she would feel more confident.

"Because she wants both, who knows, she may end up teaching potions as some point. And it is Hermione's decision if she wants to have a dual Mastership. Who knows she could go on to do Arithmancy as well, if she feels like it." Minerva glared at him and he smirked. "You agreed to this, Severus." She reminded him and he nodded.

"Yes, but I never said I would make it easy." He pulled out a tied up scroll and handed t to Hermione. "These are my terms. If you do not agree, I will not accept." He sat back in his seat and Hermione read over the papers, they seemed pretty reasonable actually.

"I agree to everything here, but may I add a few things? You may cross out those which you do not accept." With his nod, she grabbed a quill and wrote very neatly.

" _Debates and arguments are to be had in private, unless civil._

 _The parties listed are not to speak until at least one cup of coffee or tea is had._

 _The parties listed must respect each other and not talk down to each other._

 _All parties listed are to not demean the other by whom they are affiliated with_."

Hermione waited for him to read through them and he crossed out the last one and signed. She signed after him with an elegant flourish and sat back smirking at him. Severus cocked and eyebrow and she was only _too_ happy to explain. "I merely added three things that I would wish to be agreed upon, by putting something entirely non-agreeable after in order to draw your attention away from the other three. Therefore you would see the first three as completely agreeable and the last one as outrageous, thus redirecting your focus." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him in return and Minerva laughed.

"I think she may have out Slytherined you, laddie" Minerva and grinned and Hermione chuckled. Severus had shock written all over his face and Hermione enjoyed every minute of it.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I am proud of my Apprentice. Hopefully it does not happen again or I will be forced to punish you." Severus smirked and Hermione watched as Minerva's expression turned to outrage.

"You will _not_ Severus Snape!" She glared at him and Hermione laughed. Minerva looked over at her in confusion and Hermione chuckled quietly.

"He is goading you, Headmistress. Only teasing." She looked over at Severus who smirked at her, his eyebrow inching higher. "And _obviously_ ," She tried to sound as much like Severus as possible causing Minerva to chuckle. "when he is intrigued by something, that eyebrow of his inches higher." She smirked and Severus let out a deep rumbling chuckle.

"Well, it seems someone has found me out." He crossed his arms and Hermione smiled triumphantly at him.

"Headmistress, do you have papers for me to sign as well?" Hermione picked up the quill once more and Minerva smiled at her, handing a tied scroll. Hermione read it over and signed her name, before handing it back. Minerva took the papers from her and Severus and placed her seal upon it, waiting for the others to do the same before sending them off to the registration office.

"Well, now that the tedious part is over with, we can officially start your Apprenticeship, my dear." Minerva smiled and stood, walking over in front of Hermione. She held her hands out palm up and Hermione placed her hands in Minerva's. Minerva smiled as she felt the magic binding them together and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead, sealing the tentative bond. Hermione brought up one of Minerva's hands and kissed the back of it, allowing the bond to take hold of her, acknowledging the binding.

"Master." Hermione curtsied in front of Minerva, who took her hands and led her to Severus who had stood as soon as Minerva did. The older witch passed Hermione's hands over to him and Severus looked down at her with a scowl before allowing his magic to wash over her. Hermione smiled and he glared at her as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead as well. Hermione curtsied again for Severus. "Master." She lowered her eyes to the floor and he held his hand out to help her up. She smiled sheepishly up at him, and he nodded before turning on his heel and leaving the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Well, some things never change." Minerva sighed and sat down into her chair. Hermione followed suit and watched as Minerva pulled out a lacquered box. "Now, we need to discuss your official Apprenticeship ceremony. It will be at the start of the term, which is Monday night, as you know. Before the yearly announcements Severus and I will officially bestow our marks upon you in front of the school, in your official apprentice robes, of course." She opened the box and Hermione stared at the sigils in awe.

"They are beautiful, Headmistress." She ran her finger tips across them and felt the magic thrum against her skin.

"Well, in two days you will be wearing them regularly, I am glad you like them." Minerva smirked at her and Hermione laughed. There were four pins in total, one for potions, transfiguration, the official pin of the British Board of Masters, and one that held the mark of Sytherin and Gryffindor, intertwined. "Now on to the matter of getting you fitted for your apprentice robes." Minerva put the box back in her desk and stood. "We have an appointment with a seamstress in two hours, that should give you plenty of time to move into your new quarters and get ready." Minerva smiled and Hermione stood a look of unrepentant glee on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: New Rooms

"Follow me." Minerva waved her hand and a book case slid back into the wall, revealing a spiral stone stair case. Hermione followed her up the stairs and onto the first landing. There was one door and Hermione opened it. "This is somewhat of a multi-purpose room. The enchantments in here are strong and protective. It can be used for Transfiguration or Charms practice, or even spell creation. Come along, on to the next floor." Hermione hurried after her Master and they arrived at two doors.

"This door," She pointed to a dark oak door with Celtic symbols and runes. "leads to my chambers, this one however, is yours." Minerva opened the door and Hermione noticed it did not need a password, the door itself was a mix of gold and silver with a lion and a snake; she was starting to see a trend and smiled. She entered her new rooms and looked around. "You only need the password for your main entrance; the wards will allow you to enter from my office or Severus' office. You will find something similar in his office." Hermione walked around, looking at everything in awe.

She had an elegant sitting area, then a small dining area to the right. Behind the table was a half bar that attached to the kitchen counter before opening into the kitchen. On the left was a half wall that the stove sat against, which divided the kitchen from the space behind her sitting room. The space behind the sitting room seemed to be set up as an office of sorts. There were book cases lining the back wall and a desk facing the front door. A wrought iron stair cast to the right of the desk and in the corner of the room led to an upper loft like area. There were more book cases and even a sort of lounge area. The lounge area seemed to be above the sitting area, and the book cases lined the walls above the office and hand an open floor with railing, so you could look down and see the office. To the right of the lounge were three doors, one was a bathroom, one was a small but nice guest room, and the other was her room.

Hermione was happy to note that the décor was dark woods with light cream colors on the walls. The floors were hard wood, instead of the stone she was used to in the castle. She assumed being a Professor came with its perks. Her bedroom had soft looking cream carpet and wood trim around the room, the four poster bed was a deep wood and had silver drapes. The bed spread was similar to her door and sigil, the lion and the snake, silver and gold. "Thank you, so much, Master." Hermione hugged Minerva and the older witch laughed merrily.

"On the upper floor there is a balcony, which you can access via your room or your library, the doors behind your desk also lead to another balcony which is connected to the upper level by a staircase. There is one other thing to show you, well, two." Minerva led her to the front door and Hermione noticed two other doors. The one in the middle was the largest, with no discernible markings. "The middle leads you to the hallway, near Gryffindor Tower. The right is where we just came from." Hermione noticed it had the Gryffindor crest on it. "The left," Hermione noticed it had the Slytherin crest carved into the wood. "is a similar entrance, but to Severus' office. He will show you that later. If you go to the staircase and tap the side of it with your wand it will allow you access to the bottom half of the staircase and to your now shared potions lab. I would wait until Severus shows you that as well, so that he will not have a heart attack when the staircase reveals itself." Minerva snapped her fingers and a little house elf appeared. "This is Pippy, she is a free elf on the grounds and wished to become your elf. I know your views, but she is paid and given room and board, I believe she spends her wages on sweets." Minerva smirked and motioned to Pippy who smiled brightly at Hermione and walked up to her.

"Can Pippy bes moving your things in Missy Hermione?" The little elf looked up at her with such a hopeful expression that Hermione could not say no.

"Yes, Pippy. But before you go, do you wish to be my elf?" Hermione knelt down and Pippy's eyes watered.

"Pippy, would bes liking, more than anything." Hermione's heart melted and she nodded, before she was almost bowled over by the happily bawling elf.

"Thank you, Pippy, you may go ahead and move my things." Hermione smiled and Pippy did a happy little jig before popping away.

"Well, now that, that is settled, we have an appointment, and a reservation." Minerva smiled wickedly at Hermione's look of surprise then irritation. She grabbed the younger witches arm and disapparited on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5: Robes and Lunch

I know these last few chapters have been rather short, but I have been trying to update daily, so making them a little shorter has made this a little easier, the next chapter is looking rather long so fat so I hope you enjoy it. AS always enjoy my lovelies and please let me know what you think and what you might like to see happen.

~Alice

* * *

When they landed in a deserted area outside of the muggle part of London and Hermione scowled at her Master. "A little warning would have been nice, Master." Hermione grumbled and Minerva laughed; Minerva led them down into a main housing area. She walked up to a townhouse and laid her palm against it, the door opened and Hermione felt the wards wash over her as she followed Minerva into an elegant sitting room.

"This is my town house in London. Madam Rosetta will be joining us soon, then we will meet up with a couple of people for lunch." Minerva sat down and called an elf for some tea and biscuits. Hermione sat as well and happily munched on a biscuit, then drank her tea, while making idle conversation with her Master. An elf showed in Madam Rosetta a little while later and Hermione stood to greet her. She was a kindly enough witch, and although stern, much like Minerva, she did not lack a smile.

"Now you just stand still, dear and I'll be done in no time." Hermione cleared her mind as best she could and closed her eyes; soon enough Minerva tapped her on the shoulder. "Well, I do not think I have ever had anyone stand that still for me." Madam Rosetta clapped her hands and with a flick of her wand, sent her things to pack themselves up. "As always, it has been a pleasure, Minerva. I will have to come up to the caste and have tea sometime." Rosetta gave the older witch a hug and grabbed her bag. "I shall charge it to your account as normal, and have the first robes sent out by tomorrow afternoon, the rest will come within the week." Minerva nodded and they chatted as she walked the seamstress to the door.

"Now, onto lunch, but first, we should change. I have something here for you, Lassie." Minerva called a different elf. "The package that arrived this morning please, Luca." She smiled when the elf returned with it and she handed it to Hermione. "Go try this on, my dear." Hermione looked at Minerva suspiciously before going into the washroom to change. She tried not to pay attention to what she was changing into until she left the room. Minerva had conjured three full length mirrors in order for her to look at what she had given her. When Hermione looked in to the mirrors, she let out a gasp as the slightly loose material resized to fit her snugly. Minerva smiled and ushered her over. "How do you like it, my Apprentice?" These are your formal robes."

Hermione touched the fabric and was in awe of the quality and softness of the material. The bodice was black, with swirling accents of gold and silver, the skirt was ruffled and black with silver edging and gold embroidery. If she looked closely enough she could see little snakes and lions moving through the fabric. The bodice had a high sliver ruffled collar and gold trim. The outer robe was much the same, black with silver trim and the ruffled sleeves of the gown popped out, contrasting with gold trim. Hermione rushed over to Minerva and hugged her tightly. Minerva smiled and hugged her back before drawing her wand and causing her robes to land in her hand and formal robes to grace her person. Hermione was envious, not a single inch of skin showed at the wand work and she would have to ask her Master for that particular spell later.

"Now, stand still." Minerva ordered and Hermione complied immediately. Minerva did a few complicated movements of her wand and Hermione felt her hair lift off of her neck and shoulders. She looked in the mirror to see her hair in an elegant chignon up-do. Her face had light make up, blush and a light smoky eye with red lipstick. "Now, shall we leave for lunch? You may leave the outer robes here, or take them with you; we are dinning in a wizarding part of a restaurant in muggle London. The back of the restaurant is for wizards and witches, and the front is muggle." Hermione kept her robes on and Minerva held out her arm. Hermione smiled and stepped closer grabbing the older witches arm, and they apparated to the alley behind the restaurant. "This alley is in the wizarding world. See the shop has it wizarding side accessible in the wizarding world and the muggle side in muggle London. Now let us go eat." Minerva ushered her inside where they met up with the two wizards waiting for their arrival.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch with the Masters

I know this is a little bit of just filler but it is a little longer for you my lovelies. Hope you enjoy seeing a bit more of their personalities. I felt it was good to build upon my new character who may or may not be an interest for Minerva. I hate having her by herself.

Anyway, tomorrows chapter does not want to be written but hopefully I will get to it.

* * *

~*~*~ Chapter 6: Lunch with the Masters

"Minerva, a pleasure, as always." A man spoke to Minerva and grasped her hand. Minerva nodded to him as he kissed her hand, a show of two equals. He was tall, but still shorter than Severus, with dirty blonde hair that had bits of grey weaving throughout it. He was a stockier build, with broad shoulders and a finely chiseled face. His face was slightly round but still had distinctly male features, he wore black framed glassed that two piercing blue eyes sat behind.

"Desmon, this is Hermione Granger, my Apprentice, Hermione this is Master Rincewind." Minerva nodded to Hermione who curtsied low and Master Rincewind kissed the back of her hand as well.

"A pleasure to meet you Master Rincewind." She smiled as she rose and he nodded at her in acceptance.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Hermione. Minerva and Severus have nothing but the highest of praises for you." He smiled and she blushed, ducking her head. Desmon laughed and extended his arm to Minerva. "Shall we go eat, they have the table I reserved ready." Desmond led Minerva inside and Severus begrudgingly offered his arm to Hermione. She smiled to him in thanks and followed after the pair. Hermione noticed Severus and Desmon were also in formal robes and she sighed feeling a little less out of place. They were seated at a nice rounded booth table that fit the four of them with plenty of space. Desmon sat next to Minerva on the edge and Hermione sat between Minerva and Severus.

"So where are we Master?" Hermione whispered to Severus and he looked down at her in shock, had she never heard of this place?

"We are at Le Gavroche, Miss Granger." Severus took a sip of his water and Hermione reigned in the shock covering her face. Le Gavroche was a very nice and expensive restaurant in muggle London, but as Minerva had said, there was also a wizarding version attached to the back of the restaurant. Hermione was excited to see what the food was like.

"So, Hermione, Minerva and Severus have told me you are apprenticing under the both of them at the same time. While this is not uncommon, Minerva seems to think you will finish in the same amount of time as if you were to take on one apprenticeship." Master Rincewind looked up from his menu as he spoke and Hermione slid a glare over to Minerva.

"I do not know what you mean, Master Rincewind. I shall take as much time as I can to fully learn what I need in order to be proficient in both Potions and Transfiguration. If I may ask, what is your dominant field? I know you are extremely accomplished in potions, transfiguration, and Arithmancy." She sipped on her water as she lifted an eyebrow at the man and he laughed openly.

"It seems you have already picked up on some of the mannerisms of your Masters and the ink is barely dry on the parchment. I am well skilled in all three, and I also hold Masterships in all three. But my first love, ah, I loved Arithmancy, the numbers and equations just sat right with me. Then I got into potions and lastly transfiguration. I learned to use Arithmancy to calculate certain outcomes with my potions and then started experiments on transfigured ingredients." He looked over to Minerva who blushed and smiled at him. Hermione was hanging on every word, but made sure her expression seemed mildly interested in what the man was saying.

"I was considering apprenticing for Arithmancy after I finished with my Potions and Transfiguration Masterships." Hermione picked her menu up and glanced over it; Severus mirrored her actions.

"Well, perhaps I shall have to write up apprenticeship papers." Desmon smirked at her and Hermione smiled politely at him, that sounded amazing if she would have the time while teaching. "Minerva, what would you like to eat, my dear?" He looked over the menu and Hermione went back to hers. A waiter came around and Desmon ordered something in French that she caught the tail end of as she was looking at her menu, it was some sort of bread and puree. Hermione decided on the Ravioli, asparagus and vegetables, she placed her order and sampled some of the sweet bread and carrot puree; it was one of the best things she had ever tasted. They chatted amicably and started discussing potions theory. Minerva shook her head at them and cleared her throat politely.

"You had better drop the subject, before you three get into a heated argument in the middle of the restaurant." Minerva laughed and Hermione felt her cheeks redden slightly. She ducked her head and began to eat more of her food; taking small bites to savor the taste. Soon dessert came and Hermione had ordered a strawberry and white chocolate, almond cake. It was delicious with a bit of spice to it. Severus smirked at the look of bliss on her face and she threw her shields up, masking her face. He frowned slightly at her and nodded grimly at her in understanding. She dropped her shields slightly and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I never even knew this place was here." Hermione turned to Desmon as he held the door for Minerva and herself.

"Yes, it is one of the best restaurants I have ever been to." Desmon nodded and took her hand. Hermione curtsied as he kissed her hand and rose elegantly. "It has been a pleasure, Hermione. Hopefully we will meet again, soon." He turned to Minerva and took her hand, kissing her cheek. "Minerva, I will owl you, we should meet for coffee some time." With that he turned and disapparited on the spot. Minerva blushed and shook her head.

"That man." She mumbled to herself and Hermione giggled at her. Severus cleared his throat and offered an arm to both of them and Hermione blushed as she took it. Severus led them to an alley and disapparited to the trail to Hogwarts. They walked in companionable silence and Minerva opened the gates with a wave of her hand; as Hermione passed through the gates she felt the welcoming thrum of the wards pass over her and she sighed at the feeling of being home.

"I shall see you both at dinner." Minerva turned to Severus and gave him a slightly stick smile. "Severus, I have showed Hermione her new quarters, but you need to show her the entrance from your office and the shared potions lab." Minerva gave Hermione a smile, turned, and apparated to her office.

"I wish I could do that, it is not fair that only the Headmaster or Headmistress gets that privilege." Hermione grumbled and Severus chuckled at her. He gave her a smirk and Hermione did not like how it became a wicked grin.

"I have a way to get inside, without apparition though." Severus held out his arm and Hermione took it cautiously. "Hold on tightly." He wrapped his arms around her and they were both engulfed in black smoke. They landed on the terrace outside of Severus' quarters and Hermione let out a squeak, causing Severus to laugh at her.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Her voice took on a slightly shrill edge to it and Severus smirked.

"Flying, of sorts." He opened the door to the terrace and led her inside. "Now, we will go through my quarters and down to my office which I will then show you which door goes to your quarters and our shared potions lab." He led her through his quarters and out into her office. Hermione tried not to look at her surroundings much until she saw the exact entrance and exit as to not disorient herself. Once they were in his office he showed her his desk and the desk that sat off to the side. "This will be your desk, there is a similar one set up in the class room, which you will also find in Minerva's classes. Now, we just came from behind my book cases where a more private potions storage area lays. You can access it from my office or our shared potions lab. The door to the right leads to the hallway to our chamber doors."

He led her back through the door and Hermione noticed a rather large hallway. There was a door on the right and one on the left. The one on the right was exactly like the one near Minerva's quarters. "This door, will lead into your rooms, mine is across the hall. Now to reach the potions lab, simply tap your wand against this wall. The wall at the end of the hallway." Hermione did as he asked and smiled as a door came into view. "I know you have your own entrance as do I, but this will allow easier access from the potions room or our office."


	7. Scheduling

Hi all! I am so sorry for not updating. I have been kind of down, trying to get pregnant and for some reason my body seems to hate me so I threw myself into exercise and did too much at once. And now I have been really sick for the past month or so. Yay me. Anyway, here is this chapter. I am writing the next chapter now and will hopefully finish it tomorrow.

All the loves

~Cello

* * *

Hermione nodded and entered the potions lab. It was immaculate, with some of the best equipment she had ever seen. "Wow." Hermione ran her fingers against the countertops and looked at the different implements. "This is amazing Severus, how did you come by all of this?" She looked up at him and he waved her over to a desk where he picked up a book and handed it to her.

"These are my books; I have a potions business that gives me a substantial income, along with the income as a Professor. Lucius gave me a small loan in order to get most of the equipment, which most of is still at my home." Hermione nodded, assuming that Lucius was most likely Lucius Malfoy. Hermione knew the two had been friends, long before they joined Voldemort, long before they defect from his side, most likely back to when they met each other back in Hogwarts. Hermione leafed through them looking over how he calculated things out.

"Master, I should be able to make something for you, using Arithmancy, in order for all of this to be calculated for you, so that you do not have to do it all by hand. It would still list it like this, but you would merely set it up and it would fill out on its own." She drew a small notebook and pen out of her robe pocket and began making notes. Severus shook his head at her.

"We shall see my Apprentice, we shall see." Severus tapped the wall in the corner of the room and a spiral staircase appeared, exactly like the one in her quarters. "This leads to your rooms. Shall we?" He waved her over and Hermione started up the stairs as Severus followed shortly after. Hermione entered her quarters and smiled.

"I still cannot get over how beautiful these quarters are." She walked in and motioned Severus in. "Would you like some tea, Master? I was going to invite Master McGonagall as well to go over our schedule. Is that alright, Master?" She asked as she put a pot of tea on. Severus nodded and sat in the arm chair in front of the fire. Hermione conjured her patronus and sent it off to go and find Minerva. Hermione served the tea and made an extra cup for Minerva, casting a stasis charm over it. Hermione and Severus sat in a wkward silence while they waited for Minerva to show up. Hermione was trying not to speak to Severus unless he started a conversation first, she did not want to seem like an irritating young chit. She knew Severus would not want to deal with her incessant chatter and small talk. Finally Severus made the first move to talk and Hermione let out a breath she did not know she had been holding.

"Before Minerva gets here, I wanted to talk to you about what we will be doing in the class room. For the first few months, or until you feel ready, you will observe the on-goings of all classes. And when you are ready, you will start to teach the younger students." Severus took a sip of his tea and waited for it to sink in; Hermione nodded and he continued. "You will be taking over Transfiguration for Minerva. This being said, if someone takes the upper years, you could have the lower years of Transfiguration and Potions. Since you will have Potions Mastery as well, this was my plan. If you would agree to it that is." Severus looked to Hermione and she nodded.

"I would like that very much, I love the younger students, but I would like at least one year to teach Transfiguration alone, then the first semester to train my replacement and switch to your plan." Hermione nodded as she seemed satisfied with her response and Severus nodded as well.

"That is perfectly acceptable. I shall talk to Minerva about it. It would allow me to rid myself of the stress of the younger years and open more of my time up to brewing for Poppy and teaching an elective if Minerva brings it back." Severus stood and Hermione stood, ready to follow her newly appointed Master. Severus smirked and went back to his office, rifling through things until he found the paper he was looking for. "Minerva left this for you and I; these are the time-tables for both the Transfiguration and Potions classes." He held out another sheet of paper. "This is a blank one that will become a permanent schedule once the three of us sign it. We will figure out how Minerva and I are to share you." Severus handed over the papers and Hermione sat at her desk and looked them over.

"May I borrow a quill and some parchment? I will move my things here so I have some here." She blushed and ducked her head, Severus chuckled and handed her a quill and roll of parchment.

"You may keep them, so you have an extra here." Severus sat at his own desk and began to look over his own schedule and class times. Luckily Minerva was a very good Headmistress; the students now arrived on a Friday afternoon and had the entire weekend until Monday morning to learn the castle. Or at least where their classes were. The sorting was done on Friday evening and on Saturday and Sunday the teachers were available at certain hours to help or meet with about the upcoming year. Severus thought this made things a lot easier. Then they did not have to cram everything into the first years in a matter of hours. Hermione shook her head as she crossed something else on her sheet and made a huffing noise. This got Severus' attention and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Everything alright, my Apprentice?" Severus asked as he made a few notes in his lesson plans.

"I cannot seem to be able to divide the time properly, whilst still being able to be present in all of the classes at one point. Unless we do every other week; I would prefer not to have to resort to that, I'll keep trying." She sighed then stopped. "Sundays will be my own, correct, Master?" She asked as she titled her head to the side. Severus nodded and Hermione scribbled own something on the parchment before copying it neatly onto the official document and signing it with a pleased smile. "Here you are, Master." She handed it to Severus and he inclined his head before signing it as well and sending it off to Minerva to gain her signature. Hermione pulled out the other pieces of paper that had her information on them and began to read the upcoming schedule for the year.

Timetable

7:00am - 8:45am Breakfast

8:45am - 9:00am Break

9:00am - 10:30am Block 1

10:30am - 10:45am Break

10:45am - 12:15pm Block 2

12:15pm - 1:00pm Lunches

1:00pm - 2:30pm Block 2

2:30pm - 2:45pm Break

2:45pm - 4:15pm Block 4

4:15pm - 5:45pm Free Times

6:00pm - 7:30pm Dinner

7:30pm - 10:00pm Free Times

10:00pm Curfew

10:00pm - 12:00am Patrol (Prefects)

12:00am - 1:30am Astronomy Class (Saturdays)

12:00am - 1:45am Patrol (Teachers)

1:45am Curfew for Astronomy Students (Friday and Saturdays ONLY)

Potions Timetables (Professor Severus Snape)

Mondays

Block 1 1st yrs Gryffindor & Slytherin

Block 2 2nd yrs Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Block 3 1st yrs Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff

Block 4 2nd yrs Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Tuesdays

Block 1 3rd yrs Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Block 2 4th yrs Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Block 3 3rd yrs Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Block 4 4th yrs Slytherin & Hufflepuff

Wednesdays

Block 1 1st yrs Gryffindor & Slytherin

Block 2 2nd yrs Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Block 3 1st yrs Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff

Block 4 2nd yrs Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Thursdays

Block 1 3rd yrs Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Block 2 4th yrs Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Block 3 3rd yrs Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Block 4 4th yrs Slytherin & Hufflepuff

Fridays

Block 1 Free Period

Block 2 5th yrs Mixed Houses (O.W.L. Level)

Block 3 6th yrs Mixed Houses (Pre N.E.W.T Level)

Block 4 7th yrs Mixed Houses (N.E.W.T. Level)

Transfiguration Timetables (Professor Minerva McGonagall)

Mondays

Block 1 2nd yrs Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Block 2 1st yrs Gryffindor & Slytherin

Block 3 2nd yrs Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Block 4 1st yrs Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff

Tuesdays

Block 1 4th yrs Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Block 2 3rd yrs Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Block 3 4th yrs Slytherin & Hufflepuff

Block 4 3rd yrs Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Wednesdays

Block 1 2nd yrs Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Block 2 1st yrs Gryffindor & Slytherin

Block 3 2nd yrs Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Block 4 1st yrs Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff

Thursdays

Block 1 4th yrs Gryffindor & Ravenclaw

Block 2 3rd yrs Gryffindor & Hufflepuff

Block 3 4th yrs Slytherin & Hufflepuff

Block 4 3rd yrs Slytherin & Ravenclaw

Fridays

Block 1 5th yrs Mixed Houses (O.W.L. Level)

Block 2 6th yrs Mixed Houses (Pre N.E.W.T Level)

Block 3 7th yrs Mixed Houses (N.E.W.T. Level)

Block 4 Free Period

Professor Severus Snape's Office Hours

Mondays 4:15pm - 5:45pm

Tuesdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm

Wednesdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm

Thursdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm

Fridays 9:00am - 10:30am

Saturdays Upon Request

Professor Minerva McGonagall's Office Hours

Mondays 4:15pm - 5:45pm

Tuesdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm

Wednesdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm

Thursdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm

Fridays 2:45pm - 4:15pm

Saturdays Upon Request

Apprentice Hermione Granger's Timetable

'A' Week

Monday Severus

Tuesday Minerva

Wednesday Severus

Thursday Minerva

Friday Severus

Saturday Minerva (Training 2 - 4 hrs)

Sunday Personal Day

'B' Week

Monday Minerva

Tuesday Severus

Wednesday Minerva

Thursday Severus

Friday Minerva

Saturday Severus (Training 2 - 4 hrs)*

Sunday Personal Day

*1 Saturday every three months is a brewing day, and shall be used as such, until what is needed is completed.

Hermione Granger's Office Hours

'A' Week

Mondays 4:15pm - 5:45pm Severus

Tuesdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm Minerva

Wednesdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm Severus

Thursdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm Minerva

Fridays 9:00am - 10:30am Severus

Saturdays Upon Request

'B' Week

Mondays 4:15pm - 5:45pm Minerva

Tuesdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm Severus

Wednesdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm Minerva

Thursdays 4:15pm - 5:45pm Severus

Fridays 2:45pm - 4:15pm Minerva

Saturdays Upon Request


	8. Chapter 8: Miss Ember

Hello my lovelies, I just wanted to give you some good news. So I have all 11 months planned out and how the story is going to end. This is a first for me because I never know where any of my stories are going or finish them for that matter. I promise I will try to update more, but it may not be every day like I wanted to. I will most likely update when I finish a chapter and go from there. I love you all and thank you so much for all of your support!

As always, all the loves

~Cello

* * *

Hermione retired to her new rooms after dinner and was met with a pleasant surprise, Ember sat on the back of her arm chair, waiting for her return. "Hello there, Miss Ember." Hermione sat her things down on her desk and her bag next to it. The bird flew over to Hermione and sat on the desk in front of her. "I don't know how you knew where my new rooms are, but I am happy to see you." She pet the bird and held out her arm, allowing the raven to land on her wrist. Hermione picked up the missive that was left on her desk and read it quickly. "Well, I have to retrieve my finalized schedule from my Masters, would you like to come with me?" The bird bobbed her head and Hermione left her rooms once more, meeting Minerva and Severus in Minerva's office.

"Well, it seems you have made a new friend, Hermione." Minerva chuckled and Severus turned to see Hermione with his familiar.

"Ember, here, _now_." He barked and Ember turned her beak up at him and attempted to hide herself in Hermione's hair. Hermione looked mortified that she had, for all intents and purposes, 'stolen' her Master's familiar.

"I'm so sorry, Master. I did not know whose familiar she was. Ember just kept showing up in my rooms." Hermione blushed darkly and looked down in embarrassment. Ember cooed at her and tugged on her hair gently; Hermione flushed deeper and Severus scowled darkly at the bird. "Ember, go on. You are going to get me into trouble." She hissed quietly and Ember cawed in her face as if to say no. Hermione sat on one of the chairs in front of Minerva's desk and stared at her hands, clasped in her lap.

"I believe your familiar has found a new friend, Severus." Minerva laughed and Severus crossed his arms as he flopped into a chair gracefully. Hermione huffed at him and Minerva smirked at the both of them. These two were more alike than they realized.

"I looked over the schedule you and Severus agreed on and I think that will work very nicely. That way the students still see you regularly and they have a set schedule. Now, Hermione, I have a little surprise for you." Minerva grinned and pulled a package out of the bottom drawer of her desk. "Go on and unwrap it." She handed it over and Hermione meticulously unwrapped it and then folded the paper back on the desk. Hermione gasped as she noticed the most beautiful traveling cloak she had ever seen. It was black with a silver velvet lining. There was gold embroidery on the bottom, little snakes and lions, it was beautiful. You could only see it when the light hit it just right; Hermione felt her eyes water up and Minerva smiled. "Do you like them, my dear?" Minerva tilted her head and Hermione pressed her hand to her mouth, nodding happily.

"Yes, thank you so much, Master." She gave Minerva a watery smile and Minerva patted her hand.

"You're welcome, dear. The embroidery at the bottom was Severus' idea." Minerva smirked at him and he grumbled at them both.

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled at him brightly and Severus let the edge of his mouth curve up slightly. "Thank you both so much, for everything. Now, Ember you need to go back to Master Snape." She shooed the bird, who shook her head. "Master, she doesn't want to. What do you want me to do?" Hermione flushed and ducked her head.

"Then it seems you have a pet to take care of on top of your apprenticeship duties for now. Ember, do _not_ get her into any trouble." Severus grumbled at his familiar before sweeping out of the room, the door slamming loudly behind him.

"I think he is really mad at me. I did not mean to Master! I swear it! Ember showed up in my rooms a couple times and I asked her if she would like to come with me and she did. So I brought her with me; I did not even know Master Snape _had_ a familiar." She looked down at her hands and Ember pecked her on the head. Hermione glowered at the bird and Ember cawed at her in laughter, her wings fluffing themselves as fire spread through them.

"It is quite alright, Hermione. She obviously has stayed with you because she likes you. I would also bet that, Miss Ember does it because she is cheekily making Severus irritated." Minerva winked and Hermione relaxed, so it wasn't all her fault. Severus' familiar was as snarky as he was, and Hermione could see it so clearly now, _of course she was._

"Ember, I know you like to irritate him, but please do not get me in trouble with him, he already has enough of an attitude problem." Hermione pet the bird and Ember nuzzled into her hand. "Well, Master, is there anything else you need of me for today. I think I am going to have a soak and enjoy my holiday without classes before my apprenticeship starts officially next semester." Hermione curtsied to Minerva and she bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"You are free, lassie. Enjoy your bath and your new friend." Minerva shuffled papers around as she started in on her own paperwork. Hermione left with Ember still on her shoulder and chuckled to herself at the birds antics. Suddenly she was pulled into a dark alcove and Hermione let out a scream as someone slapped their hand over her mouth.


	9. Ronald Bloody Weasley

"Hush, now 'Mione, none of that." Ronald breathed hotly in her ear and she spun around to face him. He smiled at her with a lopsided, boyish, grin and in that very moment, Hermione wanted nothing more than to hit the sodding bastard. Ember tried pecking Ron but he swatted at the bird and Ember flew out, leaving Hermione alone.

"Ronald, what in Merlin's name is your problem?" She glared at him and his face dropped; he grabbed her and shoved her into wall.

"Now listen 'ere, 'Mione. I've been waiting and waiting for you and I think it's about time you put out. Ya know, being my girlfriend and all. That's jus' what good girlfriends do." He groped her chest and slid his hand down the front of her full length skirt, starting to pull it down as she stood there in shock. "Geez, I wish you would just wear a short skirt like a normal girl. It would make this so much easier." Ron complained and that seemed to knock her out of her shock.

"No! Ronald, get off of me and keep your greasy fingers to yourself!" Hermione yelled at him and squirmed, attempting to get out of his grasp, but years of playing Quidditch and rough housing with classmates had made him surprisingly strong. Hermione screamed and Ron cast a quick silencing spell around them. Hermione closed herself off in her mind as she realized no one could hear her. She reached out with her mind and attempted to contact one of her masters for help. As soon as she had found one of them there was a booming crack nearby and suddenly Ronald was ripped from her; Hermione saw Severus with his wand against Ron's throat and Ember tugging his hair and clawing at him.

"Give me a reason, just one, that I should not kill you where you lay." Severus growled and Hermione quickly pulled her skirt up and buttoned all of the buttons on her blouse.

"Master, he is not worth it. I will talk to Aurors and give them my memories of everything." She placed a hand on Severus' shoulder before walking away. Severus swept out of the alcove and found Hermione slumped to the floor in tears. Severus quickly picked her up and apparated into his quarters.

"Mi- Hermione, shush, calm down. I have you, he cannot hurt you. Shush, sweet girl, it's alright." Severus sat in his chair and sat Hermione in his lap. "I have you." He stroked her back and quickly sent a partonus to Minerva so she would not worry too gravely. Soon enough Hermione calmed down and Minerva apparated into the middle of his quarters with such a booming crack that it shook the walls. Hermione looked up at Minerva and flung herself into her arms.

"Ack, Lassie, shh, it's alright, we will deal with him." She crushed Hermione to her in a supportive hug and Severus stood to make tea. "I had Hagrid keep an eye on him so he will not go anywhere until the Aurors get here in the morning." Minerva stroked her back and Hermione nodded, sniffling. Severus gave her his handkerchief and Hermione gave him a watery smile in response.

"Thank you, Master, but I do not think Hagrid will be able to stop him from leaving. Ron will make up some excuse about food or Harry or his homework and Hagrid will completely forget and let him go." Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch. Severus gave her a cup of hot chocolate, and Minerva a cup of tea. He sat in his arm chair with a glass of whiskey and sighed as he sipped it, relaxing further into his seat.

"She may be right, Minnie. Would you like for me to go and retrieve the little fucker?" He raised an eyebrow as a sly smirk moved across his face. Minerva's eyebrows shot up and she glared at him. "Severus!" She scolded him, for his use of language. "Well, I could retrieve him." Severus said with finality and Minerva shook her head.

"I will send for Alastor." Minerva walked to Severus' floo and left, flooing back to her office to contact the grumpy Auror. Hermione curled into a ball in the corner of Severus' couch and Severus stood, covering her with a thick blanket and transferring Ember to her shoulder. She was in such shock; she had not even realized that Severus had her on his shoulder. An even older Alastor than Hermione remembered came through the floo and Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Time turner shenanigans." He stated gruffly before pulling a chair up in front of Hermione and took one of her hands in his. "Now, Lassie, what happened? Do you want your Masters to stay?" Moody was still gruff but not unkind and Hermione nodded. Severus sat next to her and she leaned gratefully into his side as Minerva came jumping through the floo in her animagus form and curling up in Hermione's lap, seeming to realize she needed something to cuddle on, other than the surly potions master. Hermione took a deep breath and retold the tale of that evening.

"Has anything else been happening between you two, arguments, unwanted advances, did you turn him down for anything? Anything that could have caused him to strike out against him?" Moody questioned and Severus glowered at the man.

"Moody, you had better not be suggesting that she warranted this attack." Severus growled, pulling the young witch into his side and Hermione relaxed into him instinctively.

"Of course not, Snape. I just need the whole situation. If there are anymore unwanted advances, it could look worse for Weasel, I mean Weasley." Moody cleared his throat and began questioning Hermione again and she sighed, so much to a relaxing start to her holiday.


	10. Chapter 10: On To The Ministry

Hermione twitched slightly in her sleep, slumped over against Severus after the whole ordeal of rehashing Ronald's many attempts and failures of getting her into bed, against a wall, in the toilets, in the hallway, you get the point. Severus growled at the thought, he wanted to skin the little bastard alive, but he wouldn't touch him unless Hermione explicitly asked him to. Hermione snuggled closer to him and he looked down at the little witch in surprise. She had immediately clung to him for support, he could not think of one person, save Minerva who trusted him without asking questions. And Lucius, but he was a bastard. Severus very carefully lifted the sleeping witch and took her to her own rooms, laying her in her bed. He made to close the door and Hermione shot up.

"Master?" Her voice was panic stricken and Severus walked back in quickly. Hermione let out a relieved sigh and Severus sat in the chair next to her bed. "W-will you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked shyly and Severus nodded.

"Of course, my brave little apprentice." Severus brushed the hair out of her face and stood. "I will transfigure your couch into a bed for myself for the night and I will leave your door open, in case you need me." He tucked the blanket around her snugly and Hermione flushed.

"Thank you, Master." She gave him a little grin and Severus smirked, inclining his head. Severus left the room and made himself comfortable on the once couch, setting himself up to read for the next hour or so, just to make sure Hermione was well and truly alright. Severus soon slipped off to sleep half way through his book.

Hermione woke the next morning with a cry of shock to find Ember sitting on her chest. She stroked the bird and pulled her under the covers, letting her share her warmth. Suddenly Severus burst through her door, in only a pair of sweat pants, Hermione looked at him in shock, he obviously had not realized he had no shirt one because he looked from her to his naked chest back to her and crossed his arms. Hermione tried not to drool as it caused his biceps to flex attractively.

"I heard you scream, what happened?" He raised an eyebrow and Embers head popped out of the covers. He shook his head and looked at his familiar.

"Try not to give my Apprentice too much trouble, Ember." Severus scolded her and Ember snuggled back under the covers with a little caw and Hermione giggled at her. "Sorry, Master." She looked down and Severus waved her off. "It's alright, Hermione. Minerva says she would like for you to meet her in her office for breakfast. And after you are going with her to the Ministry. Moody will meet you there and there will be a hearing to arrange a trial and what not. You won't have to do much but you will have to be there for it. I am going back to my rooms to get ready for the day. I shall see you after dinner at 7:45 tonight, in our shared office." Severus explained and Hermione nodded pulling Ember to her and sitting up.

"Thank you, Master, I will see you then. Also, thank you for staying with me last night." She blushed slightly and Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement before leaving. Hermione got up and sat Ember on her bedside table, looking around her new room and noticing that everything was laid out very similarly to how it was in her old room. She opened a door and realized it was a walk in closet, her clothes organized and a set of drawers at the back for her undergarments. There was a rack to the immediate right for shoes and pants hanging on the right along with shirts. On the left were robes, dress robes, skirts, and dresses.

Hermione noticed a few extra robes and different clothes. Her masters must have got them and had an elf put them there. She walked out and went to her en suite, the room was again, large with a shower in the corner to the right. Against the left wall was an in ground tub that could easily fit three people; she turned the taps on for the shower and began to undress, putting her clothes neatly in the clothes hamper. She took a long shower with Ember singing on the shower head, preening herself until she was a big floof ball. Hermione got dressed in a simple dark green floor length dress, with gold embroidery and a simple, but elegant set of black and silver dress robes. She made her way to Minerva's office for breakfast and was surprised to find Moody there already, but she should not have been too surprised since they had to go to the Ministry in order to make the hearing.

"Sit, sit, Hermione, eat up, we are leaving soon lass." Alastor gestured to the tea table covered in assorted foods. Hermione ate quickly as she listened to Minerva and Moody converse. "Are you ready to go, Hermione?" He asked as he stood with Minerva and she nodded.

"Better get it all over with." She sighed and Minerva put a comforting hand on her shoulder and led her to the large floo in her main office. Hermione threw the powder into the fireplace and called out the Ministry. She could not wait to get this over with.


	11. Chapter 11: The Pre-Trial Hearing Part 1

Hermione, Minerva, and Alastor made it to the Ministry, going into one of the courtrooms used for smaller cases and deciding on dates and scheduling. Minerva and Alastor left to see about what they needed from the other side of the room. Hermione looked over to see Ronald on the other desk and quickly looked down as he looked incredibly mad. Harry was next to him, and he gave her a confused, but disapproving look. Severus could not make it, he was stepping in for Minerva while she was gone, but Alastor had his memories. Suddenly the doors flew open and a redheaded man in a suit flew in, making quite the entrance. It took a moment before Hermione realized it was Bill Weasley. Hermione sighed, great another person to support Ronald. She let out a small gasp as he came to stand next to her and took the seat next to her.

"Hiya, Hermione. I don't suppose anyone told you I was representing you." He gave her a smirk that seemed entirely too Golbin-esque, and looked over his paperwork one more time before closing his briefcase. "Well, let's just say little Ronald was never the best brother and I have a young daughter now. I would never want him near Victoire after what he has done to you." He said with finality. "I studied Wizarding Law as a hobby and when I heard what was happening, I had to offer to help. I contacted Minerva and she put me in contact with Auror Moody and here I am. Now I am going to talk to Harry, and explain what is going on. The poor boy looks confused, like a deer in headlights." Bill walked over to him and Hermione could not help but laugh at the inside joke, knowing Harry's patronus. Harry suddenly looked shocked and stomped over to her.

"So Ron's been lying?" He looked sheepish then angry again, his hands balled into tight fists as Hermione stood to hug him.

"Yes, I am so sorry you have been caught up in this Harry, but he tried to r-." She couldn't even get the damned word out and Harry was wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"We will get him for this. Ron had told me you two were dating, and after the war I just assumed you two had, like me and Ginny. But I guess things didn't work out for either of us, huh?" He rubbed her back and turned to see Draco walk in. "Dray, over here." Harry waved his new found friend down and he elegantly glided over in a way that only Malfoy's seemed properly capable of. "Ron said they made the hearing so quick because of the nature of the case." Harry explained and Hermione nodded.

"They are probably trying to get it swept under the rug. Who is going to represent Ronald?" Hermione asked and the two boys shrugged.

"I know father told Bill, and Bill raced to get everything together and he went to a judge and told them he wanted the hearing moved up so that you would not be bothered at school by his little brother spreading lies. Bill owes a lot to you Hermione; he was and is more than willing to help, free of charge I might add." Draco moved back behind the wall with Harry and sat down behind her.

"Now, I want you both to know, there are going to be memories that they had to use, of what happened after and during the war. If it brings up too much you may leave. Moody took plenty of memories from me this morning. There will also be memories of every account of what Ronald did to me. Please do not try and kill him after this; I know he is awful, but I don't want my best friends in Azkaban." With that Hermione turned around and sat in her seat as Bill sat next to her. She would have to thank him for everything and ask if there was anything the Goblins wanted from her for the damages her, Harry, and Ronald caused to the bank. Bill came and sat back down next to her and Hermione smiled as Ember seemed to pop in out of nowhere and land on her shoulder. Suddenly a silvery tabby cat jumped into her lap as well. Hermione smiled down at her Master and pet her.

"Thank you, Master." She listened to the cat purr as she slowly began to calm her nerves. While she may not have looked like it, she was full of worry and nervousness, having her Master so close to her seemed to help significantly and she calmed almost immediately. Moody came back and sat next to Harry, startling the boy when he realized who was sitting next to him. Hermione stifled a laugh as Harry began to interrogate him wondering what had happened; Harry and Moody had struck up a sort of odd friendship after the war. She knew Harry respected the man greatly after what he had done to help them and he was eager to be his trainee once he passed his N.E.W.T.s and could apply to be an Auror. Hermione wished he would pick something less dangerous. The judge took her seat at the front of the room and Hermione suddenly felt more at ease, knowing it was not going to be some bigoted old man deciding if they should move the entire trial up or not. The woman looked over to her and Hermione gave her a nod of the head and the judge banged her gavel. Aurors from on either side of her stood straighter and faced the room.

"All rise for the Honorable and Most Noble Judge Amelia Bones." Hermione realized she knew the woman and she stood quickly holding Minerva in her arms. One of the Aurors went to the main doors of the room and secured them, making sure there was no one in the room that was not supposed to be there. He walked back to his partner and they joined hands laying wards over the room. Much like an oath, they were not allowed to speak of anything that went on in the room, unless it was with the people in the room. Hermione was not exactly sure what would happen to someone that tried to talk about it, but she knew it was not pretty. Suddenly there was a banging on the door and a patronus zipped through to someone. The judge listened to it and nodded to the Aurors, they opened the door and another lawyer walked in with a harried looking Molly Weasley. The Aurors sealed the room with a glare at them and the wizard seemed to sulk. It seemed he was hoping that he would be able to get past the trace if he distracted them enough. Hermione mentally scoffed, not going to happen when the former, she was not sure if Judge Bones merely wore many hats as it were, but it was not going to happen on her watch.

"Today, we will be looking over the facts of the case of Granger verses Weasley. To see if the Trial should be pushed up so that Miss Granger shall not be persecuted by Mister Weasley, who has proposed habit of stretching the truth and spreading blatant untruths. We shall see today if this is so and if he should be help within the Ministry until the trial to keep him away from Miss Granger. Or if a temporary restraining order of sorts is to be employed because of the nature of the situation at hand. Please be seated." Amelia banged her gavel once more and the wizard and Molly went to their places. Hermione took a deep breath as she sat and hugged her Cat-Master to her. Hopefully everything would be alright in the end.


End file.
